The Heavy vs Coach
Heavy vs Coach is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty fifth DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 5! Team Fortress 2 vs Left 4 Dead! Valve heavyweights clash this time around, will the survivor or mercenary be victorious? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A booming laughter and deafening minigun fire permeated the back garden of the plantation house. Coach and Ellis made their way into the garden, where he saw a large Russian in red punching the holy hell out of a smaller man with a baseball cap. They stayed back as Heavy crushed the little man and let out a loud, hearty laugh. "Little man, you are no match for me and Sasha!" As Heavy stomped away, Ellis wandered closer to him. "Dude, this is just like Team Fortress 2!" he proudly commented. He then turned around as a large shadow fell over him. "Ah, SHIT!" he exclaimed as Heavy grabbed him by the shirt. Heavy then punched Ellis clean over the fence of the garden. "SORRY Y'AAAAAAAAAAALLL!" Ellis cried as he flew out of sight. "Damn it, Ellis!" Coach shouted, before realisation sunk in. He had given his position away to Heavy. "AHA! You cannot hide anymore!" Heavy exclaimed, pointing his minigun at Coach. On instinct, Coach tried to reason with him. "Shit. My bad! I'm just screwin' with ya..." He then ducked behind the hedge as Heavy opened fire regardless of Coach's case. "Man, it's about to get all Baghdad and shit!" Coach exclaimed, grabbing his auto shotgun. Here we go! ' While Heavy was still firing, Coach remained prone, allowing his enemy to expend as much ammo as possible. Sure enough, Heavy stopped firing. "I'M COMING FOR YOU! AHAHAHA!" Heavy announced, obviously finding great pleasure in this encounter. Coach risked popping his head up, and opened fire at Heavy, backing towards the house with each shot. Using his strength, Heavy grabbed one of the ammo crates and threw it towards Coach. "Aww, that ain't fair!" Coach concluded, stepping aside and rushing into the house. He then swapped his shotgun for dual pistols and fired at Heavy, who continued marching at the door. Minigun fire began tearing the door down so Coach disappeared into one of the side rooms. He noticed a frying pan on the floor, so picked it up and waited for Heavy to come around the corner. "COME ON OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Heavy challenged, walking past Coach's room towards the staircase. Coach took this as a chance to sneak behind Heavy and smash the pan on the mercenary's head. ['CLANG] "HOW'D THAT FEEL, HUH?!" Coach shouted, smashing the skillet into Heavy a second time. The mercenary turned around, and sniffed. "Not so good!" he responded, punching Coach down the steps. "This here is some serious bullshit!" Coach surmised, scrambling to his feet as Heavy's minigun began spinning up. Coach rushed past the shelves filled with Molotovs, grabbing one and fleeing the scene. Walls began tearing down as Heavy kept firing. "ALL YOU DO IS RUN! BULLET WILL CATCH YOU SOMETIME!" Heavy promised. He decided he would give the minigun a rest, swapping for his shotgun and pursuing Coach's trail. Coach had found his way to the second floor, and opened fire on Heavy through the hole in the floor. Heavy returned fire, missing Coach but destroying the ground he stood on. Unfortunately, this was also the ceiling just above Heavy, so Coach landed on top of the mercenary, disarming them both. Coach punched Heavy in the face as many times as he could, but the mercenary picked him up off the ground and punched him into the main hallway. Coach threw his Molotov in desperation, cutting off Heavy's route before fleeing back upstairs to acquire new weapons. Heavy stomped the opposite way, retrieving his shotgun and finding an alternative staircase to flank Coach with. He climbed up, shouting at Coach: "I'M STILL COMING FOR YOU!" Coach found spare guns, picking up an AK-47 as an alternative and he stood by the banister of the staircase. As Heavy came around the corner, he opened fire with the assault rifle, clipping Heavy on the shoulder. "GYAAAAHHH!" Heavy roared in rage as he staggered backwards from the damage. Coach moved closer, reloading and leaping over more gaps in the floor. He then smashed Heavy in the face with the skillet again, this time doing noticeable damage. 'KEEP POURING IT ON!' he thought to himself, clonking Heavy again with the pan. Heavy swung viciously with a punch, which Coach ducked and reversed with a pan to Heavy's shoulder. Heavy began backing away even more, covering up from Coach's onslaught. "GET YA ASS OVER HERE..." Coach demanded, giving chase, but Heavy- intentionally or not- had suckered him in and delivered a vicious punch to the chin. Coach grunted as he flew across the room. He stood back up to see that Heavy was recovered, and wielding a shotgun. "Ahh hell no, boy!" Coach protested, rushing out of sight and back into the garden. Shotgun shells whistled past Coach, who was counting on his dual pistols at this point. He fired on Heavy, who didn't even seem to acknowledge the damage Coach was trying to deal. Heavy fired again, this time landing some pellets in Coach's arm. "GODDAMMIT!" Coach yelled, clutching the wound. "HAHAHAHA!" Heavy laughed. "Bullet ALWAYS wins!" He marched over to Coach's area, only to be smacked in the face with a gas can. "You can have this." Coach said, pouring the gas on Heavy's body. Heavy spat and spluttered, "What is this?!" he complained, swinging at Coach but missing. Coach then continued suppressing fire on Heavy while he ran back into the house yet again. Coach grabbed a box of bullets from a shelf before also noticing a packet of pills. "Damn right. Gonna take everything I can!" Coach concluded, taking the pills and consuming them. "That'll keep me tight." he concluded, rushing upstairs. In the garden, Heavy was ripping up the hedge with shotgun fire and rage. "Where do you hide now?!" he shouted, looking around frantically. Coach rushed towards the minigun on the top floor and armed it. He began firing at Heavy, who dodged the blasts by rushing behind cover. He took out his minigun and began firing up at Coach. The two refused to let go of the trigger, gunning for one another with everything they had. Coach then stopped firing. "What the? Ahh hell..." he realised as the minigun overheated. He dived out of range, and planted his fire bullets. Heavy continued to march towards the house, getting inside and firing up the stairs. Coach armed his AK-47 with the fire bullets and waited for Heavy to be in range. He fired, and sparks flew off the bullet's landings, catching Heavy in an inferno. "GAAHH!" he cried, being swallowed by flames. Coach made his way past Heavy, allowing the flames to decide the mercenary's fate, until... "I LIIIIIVE!" Heavy exclaimed, rushing after Coach, even while on fire. "That's some BULLSHIT!" Coach protested, as he was punched over a hedge. "UMPH! What the? Oh shit, yeah!" Coach cried, realising he had landed on his shotgun from earlier in the battle. Heavy continued swinging and firing in random directions. "COME OUT, COWARD!" he ordered, but when he turned around, Coach was right in front of him. A clicking sound also indicated that Heavy was out of ammo. "Mister." Coach began, "I don't think I like your attitude..." he then fired his shotgun into the chest of Heavy, blasting the mercenary's upper body into a bloodied, disfigured mess. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Coach!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress' themed DBX fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights